villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Juggernaut (X-Men Movies)
NOTE: This article is about the incarnation of Juggernaut from the X-Men film series. The mainstream version can be found here: Juggernaut. Cain Marko (known as Juggernaut) is a recurring antagonist of the X-Men film series, serving as a supporting antagonist in X-Men: The Last Stand and the secondary antagonist of Deadpool 2. He is a member of the Brotherhood of Mutants (in The Last Stand) and the partner of Firefist (in Deadpool 2). He was portrayed by Vinnie Jones in X-Men: The Last Stand and voiced by Ryan Reynolds in Deadpool 2. History ''X-Men: The Last Stand'' He was recruited by Magneto after broken free out of imprisonment by the US Forces and soon became one of Magneto's trusted enforcers, alongside Mystique and others. When Magneto attempted to recruit Jean Grey, Wolverine and a few other mutants fended Juggernaut. But Cain remained the victor in the showdown. He was then sent to kill of the mutant cure's source, alias "Leech" in Alcatraz. Kitty Pride, alias Shadowcat was sent to pursue Juggernaut and prevent him from completing his mission. Juggernaut got mad and then went on a rampage after her. In the end, he got knocked out by a wall when infiltrating Kitty and Leech. It is unknown if he is still alive. Deadpool 2 Juggernaut initially appears as a prisoner of the "Icebox", an isolated prison for mutant criminals, held in an area excluded from the rest of the prison, due to him being the most dangerous prisoner. When Deadpool and Russell Collins arrive at the Icebox, Deadpool alludes to the "monster" hidden in the basement. Later on, as a result of the attack on the prison by Cable, the prisoners are set to be moved to a new facility, Juggernaut included. During a riot, Russell takes the opportunity to sneak towards the restricted area, where he shares his food with the (unseen) Juggernaut and offers to help free him during the transport. These actions quickly get Juggernaut to ally himself with Russell. During the transport, Russell frees the Juggernaut, who destroys the truck and escapes with Russell. Cable decides to team up with Deadpool and they plan to stop Russell from killing the orphanage's abusive headmaster, an act which sets Russell down his murderous path. Wilson, Cable, and Domino arrive at the orphanage to stop Russell and the Juggernaut but face difficulty fighting the latter, who proves too powerful for them. Colossus arrives and fights Juggernaut long enough for Cable and Wilson to catch up with Russell. Colossus, Negasonic Teenage Warhead, and Yukio managed to defeat the Juggernaut by causing him to fall into a water bath while Warhead used her powers to seemingly electrocute him to death, unfortunately he survived as he is seen coming out of the water bath. Gallery Images juggerd.jpg Juggernautjones1.jpg Colossusvsjuggernaut.PNG|Juggernaut vs Colossus in Deadpool 2 Videos X-Men The Last Stand (3 5) Movie CLIP - I'm the Juggernaut (2006) HD Navigation pl:Juggernaut (Filmy X-Men) Category:X-Men Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Brutes Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Mutants Category:Enforcer Category:Male Category:Wolverine Villains Category:Fighter Category:Arrogant Category:Pawns Category:Supervillains Category:Right-Hand Category:Wrathful Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Criminals Category:Terrorists Category:Conspirators Category:Deadpool Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Barbarian Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Destroyers Category:Thugs Category:Giant Category:Inmates Category:Deal Makers Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Comedy Villains Category:Immortals Category:Affably Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil